L'Epidemie de Fraises
by Woshi
Summary: /OS/Usami Haruhiko envoie tellement de fraises que Misaki et Usami décident d'en offrir à tous le monde.Le problème,c'est que tous le monde n'aime pas les fraises. Passant d'une main à l'autres, elles vont vite multiplier leurs victimes...


**L'épidémie de Fraises**

Auteur:Fagocyteuse

Disclaimer:Cette merveilleuse série appartient à Shungiku Nakamura

Raiting:K, gentillet

Genre: Humour et fraises à volontées

Junjou: Les trois dans cet ordre:Egoits,Terrorist et Romantica

Dédicace:Hijikata-Sempai. Je m'étais calmée sur les fraises(entre les épisodes 2 et 3 de la saisons deux de Junjou Romantica et l'OS "Sweet" de Minami Haruka) mais il a fallut qu'elle me montre un Mamoru avec une fraise aussi grosse que lui en pâte à rêve pour que ça me ,je deverse ma frustration dans cette fic de ne pas pouvoir manger de fraises(et je suis même pas enceinte!)

Résumé: Lorsque Usami Haruhiko envoie trop de fraises, Usagi-San et Misaki ont trouver un bon moyen de s'en débarasser: en offrir à tous ceux qu'ils connaissent. Seulement voila, les fraises,ça ne plait pas à tous le monde, surtout lorsqu'on lie les histoires entre elles.

* * *

Kusama Nowaki était content. Il avait finit sa tournée de nuit et il avait deux jours de congé devant lui pour se reposer de son travail. Et ce qui le mettait encore plus en joie était que son cher Hiro-San avait également le lendemain de libre. Une journée entière rien qu'à eux pour qu'ils puissent enfin se détendre et organiser quelque chose pour leur petit couple. Nowaki avait déjà en tête d'emmener son petit ami manger dehors et faire une sortie avec lui au cinéma ou peut être au théâtre. Rien que d'y penser, il avait envie de crier au monde entier sa joie.

Se balader avec Hiroki était un plaisir simple mais c'est justement parce que c'était avec le châtain que le jeune médecin était aux anges. Il le savait depuis longtemps : tout ce qu'il faisait et tout ce qu'il ressentait était multiplié par dix lorsqu'il était avec son amoureux. Que ce soit un événement joyeux ou au contraire une catastrophe. C'était le fil de l'amour. Il le savait depuis le départ. Depuis qu'il avait posé les yeux sur lui.

Donc, c'est tout guilleret que Nowaki ouvrit la porte de leur appartement. Il posa son sac dans le coin habituel pour leurs affaires professionnelles puis il vérifia le courrier. Il était onze heures et le facteur était déjà passé. Les lettres étant vérifiées unes à unes, il n'y avait pas de nouvelles incroyables. Justes quelques factures et quelques publicités. Cependant, alors qu'il posait son courrier sur la table basse du salon, il vit qu'un coli plutôt imposant avait été déposé pendant leur absence. Sans doute en même temps que le courrier.

-"Je me demande ce que c'est..." S'interrogea l'interne en médecine en s'approchant de plus près.

C'était apparemment une caisse de fruit et Nowaki se souvint que les parents d'Hiro-San avaient pour habitude d'envoyer des fruits à leur fils car ils habitaient dans un milieu un peu éloigné de l'urbanisation. Cela fit sourire le jeune homme aux cheveux nuits. Il se rappelait que la dernière fois qu'ils avaient reçut des fruits de saison ; trois caisses de pommes alors que Nowaki venait la veille de faire une tarte avec le même fruit. Hiroki avait fait toute une crise au téléphone devant lui comme un petit gamin. C'est dans ces moments là qu'il trouvait que son petit ami était vraiment mignon.

Se sortant de ses souvenirs, Nowaki vit qu'un mot avait été joint avec le colis. Il le lut rapidement puis le sourire qu'il abordait se changea vite en une expression de profond mécontentement à la lecture du papier. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature d'être jaloux, ni même colérique mais lorsque cela touchait Hiro-San, il n'était plus le même. Encore plus lorsque cela concernait un certain écrivain.

_Pour Hiroki_

_J'en avais en trop et il est hors de question pour moi de les manger. Ne gaspille pas !_

_Akihiko_

Il ouvrit sans enthousiasme le couvercle en bois du colis pour voir ce que c'était et vit qu'il s'agissait de fraises. Des fraises qui semblaient être de très bonnes qualités, sans doute cultivées dans les meilleurs pays et importées dans des conditions de luxe. Elles étaient toutes assez mûre pour paraître succulentes mais sans y goûter, Nowaki pouvait dire rien qu'en les regardant qu'elles avaient été cueillies au bon moment, là ou elles étaient le plus sucrées et douces. Et ce merveilleux cadeau était destiné à Hiro-San.

Son Hiro-San.

De la part de son ancien amour.

Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas avoir de réaction puéril comme ça, pourtant, Nowaki fut bien prit par la tentation de jeter ce cadeau empoisonné à la poubelle. Cela lui paraissait louche que Usami-San envoie un aussi beau cadeau à Hiroki comme ça. Et il était sûr que même si le châtain allait grogner pour la forme, il apprécierait sûrement les fraises de son ami d'enfance au dessert ou autre.

Nowaki se sentait jaloux dés lors qu'une personne avait quelque chose de spécial aux yeux d'Hiroki qu'il n'avait pas. Ou qu'il donnait quelque chose qu'il ne lui avait jamais offert. Il détestait avoir cette réaction de gamin et se maudirait mille fois en voyant le regard réprobateur de son amant mais là, maintenant, il se sentait juste comme si sa journée venait d'être gâchée. Alors autant y aller jusqu'au bout.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

-"Je suis rentré..." Résonna la voix d'Hiroki Kamijou après le bruit de la porte grinçant.

Un silence lui répondit. Cela interpella le professeur qui avait cru comprendre que pourtant, Nowaki finissait ses nuits aujourd'hui, il aurait du être à la maison. Ou alors, il avait tellement envie de le voir qu'il s'était trompé de date aujourd'hui. Pourtant, Nowaki était passé par là puisque le courrier avait été relevé et son sac de rechange était ici. Lançant un regard soupçonneux à son appart comme s'il s'attendant à voir surgir Miyagi de chaque pièce pour lui sauter dessus, Kamijou enleva son manteau et son écharpe puis s'engagea dans le salon.

Il fut surpris de voir une caisse pleine de fraise sur la table basse. Rien que la vue des fruits rouges, il sentit son estomac se mettre à gargouiller. Il pensa d'abord que c'était une idée farfelue de Nowaki (ça ne l'aurait pas étonné le moins du monde) mais en lisant le mot juste à côté, il se détrompa rapidement et comprit maintenant la raison de l'absence de Nowaki. Il froissa le papier en boule, agacé.

-"Je vis entouré d'abrutis! Qu'est ce qu'il lui prend à Akihiko de m'envoyer des fraises? Et qu'est ce que cet idiot de Nowaki va encore penser ?"

Soupirant pour la forme, il déplaça les caisses sur la table de la cuisine sans résister à la tentation d'en prendre une au passage pour la goûter. Elle était délicieuse. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Akihiko avait soudainement décidé de lui envoyer ce genre de fruit qu'il adorait mais il sentait qu'il allait encore devoir se prendre la tête avec Nowaki au sujet de cette histoire. Il se demandait entre deux gestes machinales ou Akihiko avait-il pu dénicher des fraises d'aussi bonne qualité. Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, son ami d'enfance ne se souciait pas vraiment de ce qu'il mangeait (ayant vécut seul pour les tâches ménagères pendant pas mal de temps, il avait plutôt intérêt !)

Mais il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il les avait acheté exprès pour lui, la lettre disait le contraire d'ailleurs. Hiroki ne voulait surtout pas savoir d'ou venait cette histoire de fraise. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'est que ça avait troublé Nowaki et qu'avec l'imprévisibilité de celui ci, il craignait le pire.

Et il avait raison.

Alors qu'il lisait tranquillement un énième livre à la lumière du crépuscule, allongé sur son canapé, il entendit enfin ce claquement de porte familier et se leva rapidement par reflexe.

-"Hiro-San, je suis rentré."

-"Bienvenue..." Répondit ledit Hiro-San en s'approchant de son petit ami. Il allait lui demander ce qu'il était allé faire durant tout ce temps mais en voyant les trois barquettes de fraises dans ses bras, il comprit tout de suite. Il se passa une main sur son visage et soupira de découragement. C'était bien ce qu'il craignait.

-"Quelque chose ne va pas, Hiro-San ?" Demanda innocemment Nowaki.

-"C'est juste qu'en ce moment, je vois rouge... si tu vois ce que je veux dire!" Grogna Kamijou,accusateur.

-"Je me suis dis que tu aimerais ces quelques fraises."

-"Avant ou après avoir vu celles que Akihiko m'a envoyées ?" Ironisa le professeur de littérature.

-"Si tu aimes tant que ça les fraises, tu aurais du me le dire !"

-"Idiot! C'est juste pour s'en débarrasser qu'Akihiko me les a offertes! Ca n'a rien d'un cadeau !"

-"Il n'empêche que tu as l'air de bien les aimer." Répliqua le jeune médecin en voyant que le premier étage de la caisse était vide et que le deuxième était déjà bien entamé.

Le châtain prit la même teinte que les fruits qu'il avait avalés. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas pu résister, les fraises étaient délicieuses et devant un livre, tranquillement chez lui, il les avait descendues à la vitesse de la lumière sans s'en rendre compte. Les fruits étaient un pêché mignon chez lui du fait de son enfance, vivant constamment entouré d'arbres fruitiers. Il s'était trahit lui même. Mais il n'avait pas envie d'avouer à son amant que oui, il avait adoré le cadeau de son ancien amour.

-"Tu sais, ce n'est pas uniquement pour moi, tu peux en manger toi aussi."

-"Hors de question." S'exclama le garçon avant de tendre les barquettes de fraises à son amant. "Elles sont pour toi et uniquement pour toi !"

Hiroki ne savait pas s'il devait accepter sous le coup de la défaite ou tenter encore de se rebeller pour essayer de faire comprendre à son crétin de copain que les fraises étaient juste un de ses points faibles et qu'il en connaissait bien d'autres... Finalement, il laissa sa gourmandise prendre le dessus et accepta le présent. Comme les fois ou Nowaki se comportait comme un gamin, il s'y habituait et cédait à son caprice, juste pour avoir la paix. Il savait bien que c'était juste là une crise de jalousie et un désir de surpasser son ancien rival de cœur.

Ca ne pouvait pas avoir de lourdes conséquences de toute façon puisque ce n'était qu'une fois et que ça faisait du bien de temps en temps.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-"Et ben dit donc Kamijou, autant avant je plaisantais avant sur la douceur de ta peau pour te charrier, autant là, tu m'éblouies! C'est quoi ton secret? Tu le fais tous les soirs ?"

-"La ferme..."

La seule chose qui empêchait Hiroki de tuer une bonne fois pour tout son crétin de supérieur hiérarchique était ce poids sur le ventre qu'il avait qui le faisait horriblement souffrir. C'était comme si une enclume avait élue domicile dans son estomac et que de la glue3 l'empêchait de la faire sortir de toutes les manières possibles... Le professeur Miyagi se rendit bien compte que malgré son teint éblouissant, Kamijou n'était pas dans son assiette, aussi, il repartit glander tranquillement dans son coin avant de se prendre un livre en pleine tête. Le châtain s'affala sur son bureau dans un gémissement de désespoir.

Une semaine qu'il recevait constamment ces satanées fraises de la part d'Akihiko ! Au départ c'était une simple caisse, maintenant, tout son appartement était décoré à l'effigie de ce fruit. Et à chaque repas ou occasion, il devait ce gaver encore et encore parce qu'il détestait gaspiller, encore plus quand il s'agissait du fruit qu'il adorait le plus. Et par dessus le marché, si ça avait été juste Akihiko, ça aurait pu aller, seulement voila, dés lors qu'il a accepté les fraises compétitrices de la part de Nowaki, il avait signé son arrêt de mort(ou du moins, celui de ses boyaux).

Nowaki lui achetait n'importe quoi à base de fraise dés qu'il voyait une nouvelle cargaison arriver. Hiroki n'en pouvait plus. Les trois premiers jours, il avait accueillit la chose avec joie, au bout du quatrième, il a trouvé ça lourd et après une semaine, il en faisait une overdose. Et maintenant, cet idiot de Miyagi ne faisait qu'enfoncer le clou !

-"Heu... Kamijou, t'es sûr que ça va aller ?"

-"Non... je suis en plein Bad-trip." Grogna celui ci, la tête sur une pile de feuille.

-"Pardon, tu prends de la drogue?" Ces derniers temps, Miyagi avait vraiment l'impression de vivre entouré de hors-la-loi.

-"Pire, des fraises !"

Et Kamijou raconta d'une traite les causes de son malheur en espérant s'attirer un peu de compassion. La livraison de fraise, comment de fil en aiguille son petit ami s'est prit au jeu et comme il se retrouvait avec trois tonnes de fraises sur les bras. Demi-succès. Après son récit, Miyagi s'alluma une cloppe, soupira une fumée nocive puis déclara :

-"Ha, mon pauvre Kamijou. Je sais ce que tu ressens. Moi aussi, on me terrorise de la même manière."

-"Vraiment ?" Demanda Hiroki avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux, soulagé d'avoir trouvé un compagnon d'infortune.

-"Oui... mais franchement, je t'envie ! Toi c'est des fraises, c'est un fruit très bon. Moi c'est à coup de choux cramé qu'on m'assiège !" Pleurnicha Miyagi en s'agrippant à sa chemise. Hiroki le repoussa d'un coup de pied, n'étant pas d'humeur à supporter celles de son supérieur.

Ils en étaient à se demander s'ils allaient finir transformer en fruit/légume par leur petit copain quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte de leur bureau. Miyagi ouvrit la porte à un de ses étudiants, bruns aux yeux verts, il se rappelait le voir toujours dormir en court. Il avait les yeux baissés comme si un danger le guettait et tenait dans ses bras une grosse boite qui contenait sûrement des pâtisseries. Miyagi comprit pourquoi il était si mal à l'aise en jetant un œil sur Kamijou qui fusillait la photocopieuse comme si elle était la responsable de tous ses malheurs.

-"Takahashi-Kun, il y a un problème ?"

-"Heu... non, je voulais juste vous offrir ça. J'en ai trop chez moi et je pensais..." La boite qu'il tenait dans ses mains était clairement une boite de gâteaux.

-"Ha !" S'exclama Miyagi, tout radieux." C'est très gentil de ta part de nous apporter ça, on va se régaler, pas vrai Kamijou !" Il se tourna tout sourire vers son subordonné qui semblait communiquer avec un des ses congénère de l'enfer.

-"Beuh..."

Il se tourna vers l'adolescent en le rassurant puis prit la boite en le remerciant.

-"C'est quoi comme pâtisseries ?"

-"Ce sont surtout des pâtisseries aux fraises, il y a aussi des choux à la crème et..."

Il ne put en dire plus qu'un hurlement d'effroi composé de deux voix vint lui percer les tympans et il du reculer de plusieurs pas pour éviter de terminer sourd. Lorsqu'il pu retrouver ses esprits, il était face à ses deux professeurs qui le dévisageaient comme s'il était le diable en personne. Ce fut à lui de se sentir très mal car même Kamijou le regardait d'un air effrayé. Les étudiants qui passaient par là eurent la même réaction et Misaki se demanda un moment s'il était voué à ne vivre que des situations bizarres jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Ca le poursuivait même jusqu'à son université. Pourquoi lui ?

-"Heu... je crois que je vais plutôt aller voir Yorino-sensei, elle aime plus ses pâtisserie que vous j'ai l'impression, et puis c'est une femme... au revoir !"

Il détala à toute vitesse de cette sale maudite (c'était celle de Kamijou, à quoi pensait-il bon sang !) et couru aussi vite que possible comme si sa vie en dépendait. Cette fois, c'était officiel, il détestait sa vie !

Dans la dite pièce, les deux hommes se remettaient de leur traumatisme(les étudiants sauraient dés le lendemain que deux mots sont à bannir de leur vocabulaire) et Miyagi aida Hiroki à se relever, celui ci étaient tombé par terre après le choc.

-"Professeur..."

-"Tu sais quoi Kamijou, je crois qu'on aurait bien besoin de vacances dans une île déserte, tous les deux."

-"Je ne suis pas aussi désespéré professeur..." Répliqua Hiroki.

La sonnerie du téléphone portable du brun retentit et lorsque celui ci décrocha, Kamijou aurait juré voir des vraies larmes couler de ses eux. Après quoi Miyagi sembla prendre une expression exaspéré et il n'en fallut pas plus à son subordonné pour deviner qu'il était en train d'en prendre plein la poire. Lorsque le professeur raccrocha, cela lui fut confirmé :

-"Kamijou... je t'en supplie, échange ta place avec moi !"

-"Vous aimez les fraises ?" Demanda ironiquement le châtain.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-"Je suis rentré..."

-"Bon retours, Misaki." Fit la voix grave d'Usagi lorsque son amant passa la porte. Immédiatement, il l'enlaça par la taille. Le jeune garçon aux yeux vert eut le reflexe de se dégager mais il se figea lorsque vint la question : "Ta journée s'est bien passée ?"

-"Non... je crois que mes professeurs de littératures sont allergique aux pâtisseries." S'exclama Misaki en repensant au comportement de Miyagi et Kamijou avec un frisson.

-"Vraiment... moi j'ai une petite surprise pour toi..."

-"Le facteur est-il passé ?" Questionna Misaki, ne voulant pas savoir quelle était la surprise en question.

-"Oui... nouveau convois de fraise, il faudra que je pense à en renvoyer à Takahiro aussi." Misaki rigola nerveusement, sachant parfaitement que Usagi-San tentait par tous les moyens de se débarrasser des fraises de son frère tout en l'accablant lui même avec ce fruit.

-"J'y peux rien moi, donne moi son numéro !" Répliqua violement Misaki

-"Jamais !"

-"Manges-en un peu avec moi alors ! Je vais exploser a force d'en consommer !"

-"Non... j'ai plutôt envie de te dévorer toi." Il descendit son bras tout en bas pour taquiner la ceinture de son pantalon.

-"Argh! Usagi-San! Lâche-moi!!"

Forte heureusement pour Misaki, il y avait tellement de fraises en tous genre que l'écrivain faillit glisser dessus et il choisit ce moment rêvé pour s'enfuir. Après quoi, il se baraqua dans sa chambre et refusa d'en sortir à part pour préparer le repas qui fut bien court. Cette nuit, Akihiko du se contenter de serrer Suzuki-San dans ses bras...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Shinobu sortit dans le couloir en claquant violement la porte de l'appartement de Miyagi, hurlant un "SALAUD!!!" bien placé. Tout de suite après, la porte se rouvrit sur un Miyagi plus que désespéré. Il tenait dans ses bras un petit panier remplis de fraise, bien sûr. Et sur la carte, c'était marqué "En provenance de Kamijou Hiroki". Malheureusement, Shinobu, qui avait la clef, les avait reçut en premier et il était rentré dans une colère noir en voyant que ce cadeau était adressé à Miyagi. Son Miyagi ! Par la personne qu'il redoutait le plus après Sensei et sa sœur !

-"Shinobu-Chin ! Puisque je te dis que ces fraises ne viennent pas directement de lui!" Tenta le professeur en lui agrippant le poignet. Shinobu pouvait être tellement jaloux quand il s'y mettait...

-"Alors qui? Haruhiko Usami peut être ? Je te déteste Miyagi, tu n'es qu'un salaud!" L'adolescent se dégagea violement puis partie dans les escaliers sous le regard effaré des voisins qui avaient assisté à cette scène de ménage.

Miyagi rentra dignement chez lui sous les regards ahuris des voisins puis, une fois la porte fermée, s'affala par terre en pensant à un plan pour essayer de chopper Shinobu et le forcer à écouter son explication. Et surtout, le plus tôt possible parce que l'homme était certain que ça n'allait pas être avec d'autres fraises que son amant allait répliquer. Plutôt de la mort aux rats dans un bentô envoyé anonymement ou un corbeau empaillé posé devant la porte de sa chambre à trois heures du matin... Il n'était pas un Romantique ou un Egoïste. Il était un Terroriste !

_-Bon... je crois que ça pressera à partir du moment où je me retrouve avec une grenade dans ma boite aux lettres..._

Décidément, les fraises ont le chic pour semer la discorde!


End file.
